


The Notebook

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you keep writing in that notebook?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Notebook

"What do you keep writing in that notebook?"

Ariadne looked up from her perch in the window seat. She and Arthur had been hiding out in a lovely apartment in SoHo, and she knew better than to ask Arthur how he had known that the apartment would be empty. There was the hustle and bustle of people walking around four floors below, traffic sounds muted by the thick security glass of the windows. She had intended to sketch, just to ease her nerves, but instead fragmented thoughts appeared between the hastily drawn lines of an arabesque that simply wouldn't form the way she wanted it to.

"Just thoughts," she replied vaguely, giving him a half smile. Arthur's jacket was off, vest unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up. Somehow he still didn't look as though he had managed to duck out of a firefight and save her from being shot when the job went south. "Maybe something will be useful on another build."

Arthur smiled at her in a fond sort of way. "So you're not turned off by what just happened?"

"I should be, shouldn't I?" Ariadne found herself asking, shutting the notebook in her hands and turning to face him. "This isn't the kind of thing a grad student normally would go through."

"You're hardly the normal grad student," Arthur said, lips quirking into a smile. He held out his hand to her, and she took it without hesitation. "We wouldn't be here right now if you were."

"You mean being shot at?"

He smiled wide enough for a dimple to show, and pulled her to her feet. With too much momentum, she crashed into his chest. Her hands up, she could feel the quiet strength in the muscles hidden beneath his shirt. Ariadne leaned into him a little as his arms settled around her shoulders. "I wouldn't have taken the job at all if you hadn't agreed to work with me again."

"Really? Why?"

Leaning down, crowding into her space, Arthur's lips hovered mere inches from her own. She licked her lips a little nervously, aware of how intense his gaze was. Arthur had always been so reserved before, possibly because Cobb was on the run and he couldn't afford to keep attachments close. Now he was on his own, and he could do or be anything he wanted.

And apparently, that future included her.

"Because it's worth a shot, isn't it? Because it's worth knowing what this could be."

Ariadne closed the gap between them, kissing him with more ardor than he had shown on the Fischer job. If they were going to do this, they were going to do this right.


End file.
